A conventional track-type tractor of the pedal steer type comprises a pair of pedals for selectively actuating steering clutches for controlling the relative speeds and directions of the tracks thereof. Full depression of one of the pedals will normally brake the track associated therewith. Knowing this, an operator may choose to stop the vehicle by fully depressing both steering pedals simultaneously. Although full depression of the steering pedals on the above type of tractor will provide the desired braking effect, a corresponding depression of the steering pedals employed on a track-type tractor of the type which employs hydrostatic transmissions for driving the tracks thereof will place the vehicle in an unwanted mode of operation. In particular, each steering pedal is sequentially movable through forward (or reverse), neutral, and reverse (or forward) positions of operations whereby the operator may steer the vehicle by rotating the tracks relative to each other. Should the operator desire to brake the vehicle while travelling in one direction, his past experience with the above clutch-actuated type of steering system would dictate that he fully depress both steering pedals to effect the same. However, such depression of the pedals will function to undesirably counter-rotate the tracks.
One solution to this problem is the provision of a mechanical blocker associated between the two steering pedals whereby when one pedal is depressed, depression of the other pedal will be limited in order to prevent unwanted modes of operation of the vehicle. However, such mechanical blockers exhibit certain deficiencies, including a difficulty for the operator to readily determine the neutral position of a particular pedal.